Accidentally Friends
by xXDarkAngelKittenXx
Summary: Just a little one-shot I wanted to make after reading another Shadamy Hope you enjoy! Rated T to be


**Hi everyone! I'm here with a brand new one-shot! This is AU (I think) since there is no Team Sonic and Eggman (a.k.a. Ivo Robotnik) never was born and made the Eclipse Canon. EVERYONE was born. *hint, hint* I've had this story idea in my head after reading a cute little Shadamy story and it inspired this! Won't be updating a lot 'cause I've gotten a little cold, and I have headaches a lot. I will try my best overall, but expect it to knock your socks off… Unless this is something you like. So, hope you enjoy! :D**

XxX

XxX

_Accidentally Friends_

XxX

XxX

*Ring, Ring* *Ring, Ring*… **"Hello?"**

"_**Hey, Amy! What took you so long to answer?"**_

"**Sorry, I stayed up late watching a movie…What time is it anyway?"**

"_**Almost noon. Must've been a pretty good picture, huh?"**_

"**Haha, yeah. Pretty good, I guess."**

"_**Well, now that you're up, think you can come down to the mall to hang for a bit? Cream will be here…oh, and Bryan too!"**_

"**Sure, just give me a few minutes to shower and dress. I'll catch the bus."**

"_**Alright. See you there, sis!"**_

"**Bye…"**

In the room with red colored walls and a cream plush carpet, there was a queen sized bed with a magenta comforter and on it was a cute rose-pink hedgehog lying on the white soft pillows. She stared blankly at the iPhone with a bejeweled Hello Kitty phone case as her brain worked to wake the rest of her body. "Whelp…no use sitting here. The day will move on with or without me…" the pink hedgehog, Amy, said to herself. She sat up and stretched, yawning all the way.

"Hmmm, I wonder what the weather will be like today…" Tapping into her phone once again, she looked up the weather forecast on Google. _Slightly cloudy, thirty percent chance of rain, mild wind_

"Yup, seems like perfect weather this time of year. Better open up that box now." The rose-pink female went to her closet and pulled out a medium-sized box with the words **Autumn Collection** written in neat cursive on the side. Opening it, Amy pulled out a violet purple V-neck long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, and reached for her purple sneakers with white laces. Satisfied with her choices, she grabbed two towels from her linen closet and left her room to shower.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh, Amy! It's been a while." said a light orange hedgehog with chocolate brown eyes. Amy smiled at him and waved.

"Long time no see, Bryan." she said back. Beside him was a sky blue hedgehog with jade green eyes to match her own. She held onto Bryan's hand, but smiled and waved with her free one. A cream-colored rabbit stood next to her and waved as well.

"Hiya, sis! Good to see you still remember my boyfriend…shows you really do care." Mystique- Misty for short- exclaimed to Amy.

"It's hard to forget the person you go on and on about daily…" Amy said sarcastically. Misty rolled her eyes while Bryan chuckled lightly.

"I never said that to you when you went on and on about Sonic back when you were in high school, now did I?" Cream joked. Amy blushed, but shook her head.

"Look, are we going to stand around talking or are we going to shop? I came for food as always." Bryan said.

"Shopping of course!" Amy and Cream said melodically.

For the next three hours, Amy, Misty, Cream, and even Bryan went from store to store. Halfway through their trips, they stopped at the food court to have a quick meal before starting back up again. Getting close to the evening hours of the day, they went into one last shop called _**Dresses and More**_. Misty and Cream went to the same high school and their senior prom was coming up. Amy, being the crazy sister she knew she was, wanted Misty's dress to be absolutely perfect.

"Amy, please don't go ballistic. I just want a simple dress that'll get me through the night and look good in the yearbook." Misty said- more like scolded.

"Don't you worry. I won't." Amy said and with that she went to venture on her own. The sky blue girl shook her head, already knowing the rose-pink hedgehog all too well.

Amy searched every aisle, one by one, picking everything that looked good with Misty's fur tone and everything that matched Amy's taste in clothing. After ten minutes of ruling out several dresses, she settled with a tan dress that had extra cloth to hang from each arm. It stopped a few inches above the knee and was strapless. The top had a sweetheart neckline lined with sequins, while the skirt flowed beautifully and ended with mesh ruffles. The **PERFECT** dress for Misty's special night. Bryan gave her the money to pay for it- having said he'd pay for it anyway- and the friends stood by the mall entrance.

"Thanks for the help, Amy!" Misty said, hugging her older sister. "I can't wait to wear it to prom."

"And I can't wait to take it off after prom…" Bryan said, licking his lips.

"Bryan…" Misty scolded, blushing.

"You better wear protection, that's my warning to you." Amy said, looking him directly in the eye.

"Yes, ma'am!" he joked.

"Need a ride home Amy? Tails will be here any minute." Cream offered.

"No thanks. I'm going by the bakery close to my house for a little dessert. Tell Tails I said hi though. Oh, and Vanilla too. See you later!" Amy said.

"Kay, bye!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey, Amy. Here for your usual?"

"Yeah, oh and give me an extra for here, Mariana."

"Sure. It'll be out in a few. Um, we're pretty packed today…I'll find you a table though." Mariana left the register. Following her with her eyes, Amy saw her go to a table where a lone black hedgehog sat. He had a single crimson stripe on each of his six large quills, above his angled eyes, his arms, and possibly his legs. What got Amy the most was his blood red eyes that looked her way for the slightest of moments. Amy found him…intriguing…

"Okay, you see that black hedgehog over there? He says you can sit at his table until another one clears." Mariana said, putting Amy's order ticket on the little revolver in a window behind her.

"Thanks." Amy said, before leaving the counter.

She made her way to his table and pulled out the chair opposite of him. The hedgehog across from her looked up from his book; _Lockdown: Escape from Furnace_ was the title on the cover, but their eyes met. Amy gave him a small smile, and received an even smaller one, before he looked back to his book. While he read, she observed him a little further. A leather jacket hung from the back of his chair and a pair of shades laid on the table next to his cup of coffee. He wore a grey t-shirt with a simple message; _Look at my face and tell me if you should DARE approach me…_ Amy couldn't help but giggle inwardly.

"Alright, Shadow. Here's your milk chocolate cheesecake topped with strawberry drizzle. Amy, here's your _white chocolate_ cheesecake with strawberry drizzle and whipped cream on top. Enjoy!' Mariana placed the correct plate in front of the correct person before leaving to take care of another customer.

"I see we have the same tastes when it comes to our sweet tooth, huh?" Amy said, laughing lightly.

"It seems we do…" the hedgehog, Shadow, said. His deep, velvety voice caught her off guard. Amy had enjoyed the peaceful silence earlier, but with the small talk made, for some reason, she wanted to hear more of his voice.

"Sooo…uh, Shadow, was it? It seems Mariana knows you pretty well. Have you been here before?"

"A few times, mostly at night when I can't sleep. I wouldn't call myself a regular, though." Shadow said.

"Oh, well…It's just I haven't seen you before…I've been here late at night as well." Amy said sheepishly. She wished she hadn't. It made her sound like a stalker…and desperate…

"I've seen you before. Stayed until closing time last night…" he said, picking up a fork. Amy subconsciously followed and for a moment they seemed tied together in a telepathic bond that made them act in unison. _Weird…_

"You were here just last night?" Amy said, surprised.

"I was sitting at this very table. Ask Mariana."

"I believe you. I believe you. I…I don't…"

"I know. I don't say much or very loudly for the rare moment I do. It's natural for me, at least that's what my co-worker says anyway." Shadow said, cutting her off.

"I understand. No big deal." Amy said.

They continued their small talk and eating their dessert. Amy got to know a little more about Shadow and vice versa. She learned he owned a motorcycle, had his own house and lived alone, worked for G.U.N. and his co-worker (the one he mentioned before) was named Rouge. He learned that she owned her own house as well, but had no type of transportation and preferred to take the bus. Also, that she could bake cookies and brownies. They exchanged their ages; Amy was twenty, Shadow, twenty-two. Shadow told her he went to West Mobius High which happened to be the same school Amy went to, and not too long ago. As time went on, they talked on and on, not noticing the darkening sky.

"Well, Jackson ratted her out for mixing up his files on purpose. She was suspended for a day and got moved to another floor. Apparently, the one her fiancé. Never got to meet him though." Shadow said with a shrug.

"Wow, she ever get him back?" Amy asked, curiously.

"Not that I know of. He recently tried to get me involved in one of his schemes. I declined knowing how out of control his plans can go." he answered.

"Have you ever wanted to be apart of them?"

"Once. Rouge embarrassed me in front of the first section of the agency by showing up late, drunk, and asking me retarded questions. I saw someone record it and a couple days later, it was on the internet."

"Oh…did you get her back?"

"Trust me, I did. I went to her club. Once I got drunk, I started dancing on tables, cussing her customers out….I went on stage and kicked one of the strippers directly in the butt and sung. You should've seen how fast people got out then." Shadow laughed. Amy giggled along with him.

"You really showed out, huh?"

"Boy, did I…best night of my life though."

"That reminds me of the time I went to a friend's birthday party at a club downtown. I was seriously. Messed. Up! I'm pretty sure I made out with her boyfriend at one point…but she never found out. I still feel bad for throwing up on her dress in front of everyone during the toast. My friend, Sonic, had to drag me out to take me home." Amy said, shaking her head.

"That must've been quite the adventure." Shadow joked.

"I know I'll never do that again!" Just then, Mariana came by their table, already in her regular clothes and coat.

"Hey guys. We're closing up shop in a few, so…might want to wrap it up." They nodded and she left again. Shadow stretched a bit.

"I must say, this has been the longest talk I've had with anyone." he admitted.

"Same here…" Amy trailed off. She was a little disappointed. Who knew that this total stranger could have so much in common with her?

"Hey, Amy?"

"Yes, Shadow?"

"You got a phone number?" Shadow asked. Amy smiled and nodded eagerly. She took her little note pad and a pen from her purse and scribbled her number on it quickly. She gave it to him and he gave her his.

"Well, I'll be using this for sure. You can count on it."

"It was nice to meet you, Shadow." Amy said, gathering her stuff.

"You too." He grabbed his jacket and shades, then put them on. "See you around."

Amy noticed that there was enough money to cover her dessert as well as his. Suddenly, a light from outside came on. She looked to her right and saw it was Shadow on his motorcycle. He pulled the shades down and winked at her, then rode off. Amy smiled and looked back at the number. She entered it into her phone and started her walk home a few blocks away.

_This definitely turned into something…special…_

**And there you have it! My newest one shot. I even have an idea for a sequel if you guys want. I'd like your feedback on this and your vote on a sequel. I might do it anyway, just 'cause I wanna… But POSITIVE and CONSTRUTIVE advice is welcome. Bye! :D**


End file.
